


What Happens in the Fade...

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Fade Sex, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”





	What Happens in the Fade...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Solas might have made a startled sound had not there been a tentacle fucking his face, causing his throat to bulge. His friend is kind enough to turn him so that he may see the intruder. While he’s never met the other elf, the tattoo is instantly recognizable to him. But more than anything he wants to know how he’s able to intrude upon this place that Solas has so carefully created for himself.

Zevran’s smirk is lewd as he continues to watch. “Please don’t stop on my account.” He steps closer, reaching out to slide his hands alone Solas’ sweat-slicked skin. He blows across Solas’ straining cock, and Solas can’t help but shiver, so very much wanting to be touched here. Crouching between Solas’ spread legs, Zevran has a front row view to the thick tentacles that are deeply fucking Solas’ ass, the way that they spread him wide. 

With a whistle of appreciation, Zevran stands, his eyes sliding over Solas’ stomach, watching the way the tentacles cause it to bulge ever larger with each thrust. “It seems that you are an elf of many talents.” When Zevran’s fingers close around Solas cock, he can’t help but try to strain closer. 

The kiss pressed to the corner of Solas mouth is a shock.

“It’s truly a pity I must do this.” 

Solas doesn’t see the knife that’s thrust between his ribs into his heart, but he certainly feels it. Waking with a ragged moan, hands pressed to his chest in the memory of pain, Solas’ body jackknives as his cock jerks, paining the sheet that covers him. Falling back against his pillow, Solas pants softly as a soft laugh escaping him. He looks forward to meeting Zevran in person in the morning.


End file.
